


Temptations

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Poe believes Luke is the right man to help him bring Ben back alive. Luke agrees to go with him, but it doesn't exactly end as expected.





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musamihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/gifts).



This thing is not exactly what Poe intended when he set out to find Luke Skywalker. 

What he'd wanted was to get out there and find the one guy in the galaxy he figured could help him bring Ben back home alive, because who else could do it if not Luke freaking Skywalker? He was Ben's uncle and Ben's Jedi master and Ben's childhood hero all rolled into one living legend package, and he was pretty sure that had to count for something. If it didn't, well, Poe was pretty sure the next and only step was Ben winding up dead at the hands of his mom's Resistance - maybe she'd do it herself, or maybe it'd be Poe in an X-wing, or maybe someone who didn't even know him at all and that somehow that last part was ten times more screwed up than he could even start to contemplate. He told himself it had to work. The alternative was, well, not exactly an alternative. 

So, he took the map that Beebee had from Lor San Tekka and he took the map that Artoo had from the guy himself, and he took a small, kinda anonymous transport ship from the base's hangar so he could go find Luke. He found him pretty soon after that, living like a weird old hermit on an island on a planet called Ahch-To - turned out in the end, once he had the maps, the search for Luke Skywalker wasn't much of a search at all. It was almost a disappointment. He'd expected puzzles and gotten coordinates for a nav computer instead.

For the first day after he got there, Luke just flat-out ignored him; that was fine 'cause Poe could talk enough for two if the situation called for it, and maybe the waiting around kinda pissed him off but his chattering seemed to piss Luke off, too. The second day, Luke gave him a bowl of pickled fish to eat that smelled like week-old leftovers from some low-rent Outer Rim cantina's dumpster; Poe was pretty sure there was no way to turn it down politely, but he doubted he could've even convinced the porgs to eat it. He'd've said that was the point but Luke seemed to perversely enjoy the stuff. 

"I really thought she'd send someone else," Luke told him on the third day, out of the blue, while Poe sat around on the rocks kicking his heels over the edge and watched him fish. 

"I'm not enough?" Poe replied. "I'm hurt." 

"I thought she'd send someone I'd know, at least. Or some kid looking for a Jedi master." 

"Well, she didn't send me. I volunteered." He raised his brows. He crossed his arms. "You want to know why?"

"No," Luke said, scowling, but Poe went ahead and told him anyway. Apparently, Luke listened.

The next morning, they left Ahch-To Together. Poe would like to say that was down to his powers of persuasion, but he knows what it was was the words, _Look, I don't know who else to ask._ It was the words, _Look, I don't want him to die._ It turned out Luke didn't either, no matter what he said had happened in the past. 

The plan was stupid. The plan wasn't even much like a plan, all in all, but Poe had kinda lived that way for a while by then and it seemed like dazzling tales of heroism be damned, Luke wasn't exactly a stranger to the seat-of-the-pants approach. They put themselves right in the path of the First Order in their borrowed transport ship and they let themselves get pulled into a star destroyer's hangar. They let Ben realize who his jackbooted jackasses had brought on board, no attempts at subterfuge, and he came to find them gagged and manacled in the cargo bay and have them dragged back to his quarters. He was wearing a helmet when he came for them, but it was still easy to see it was him. 

"Do you think I'll spare you just because I know you?" Ben asked them, hotly though he was pretty clearly shooting for cold. He asked once the doors were closed and their gags were loosed and their shackles were removed, like he honestly believed they weren't a threat to him. 

"I think you'll spare us 'cause you don't want us to die!" Poe replied, gesturing at him. "C'mon, Ben. We're not here for the First Order cuisine. We came here to take you home." 

Ben took a slow breath, loud in the ridiculous mask. "Then you've had a wasted trip," he said.

"Don't say that." 

"There's nothing else to say." 

Poe turned to Luke, hands on hips. "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked.

"What else do you expect?"

"Can't you persuade him?"

"Frankly, I don't think I can." 

"Can't you get inside his head or something?"

"You make that sound a lot simpler than it is." 

"Then why are you even here?"

"You sounded like you had a plan." 

"You _were_ my plan! You're a Jedi! _Do_ something!"

But what Poe had had in mind, not that he hadn't much in mind, wasn't even close to what Luke did next. Luke's metal hand closed at the front of his jacket. Luke stepped in close to him right there in front of Ben and Poe's eyes widened. The next thing he knew, Luke Skywalker was kissing him, and Poe was so riled up and pissed off that it seemed to make sense right then to kiss him back, fingers in Luke's hair. When they pulled apart, though not exactly far apart, Poe's face was hot and his pulse was racing. When they pulled apart, still close, Poe gripping Luke's arms and Luke's too-tight fingers still ruining Poe's favorite jacket, Luke looked at Ben. Poe followed suit, because he wasn't sure what else to do.

"Are you mocking me?" Ben asked. He squeezed his gloved hands into fists then he pulled off the stupid helmet. He threw it so hard against the nearest wall that the visor dented, then it fell to the floor. 

" _Are you mocking me_?" he asked again, not even trying to sound cold anymore. "Did you come here for _this_?" 

"No," Luke said. He shrugged. "And yes." 

Poe frowned. "No you're not mocking him, yes you came here for this?" he asked.

Luke glanced at him for a second and gave a terse nod. Then they both looked back at Ben. 

Until Luke moved, Poe had no idea what was happening. Until Luke let go of his jacket and walked over to Ben, what was happening made absolutely no sense to him at all. But then Luke rested his hands on Ben's shoulders, and Luke reached up to cup Ben's jaw with his hands instead, and he leaned up as he pulled Ben down and then, suddenly, it all clicked into place. Luke tilted his head and pressed his mouth to Ben's. He kissed him and Ben kissed him back. A whole lot about Ben's departure made a whole lot of sense in an instant. It turned out Poe hadn't been the only one who'd had to say no to him. It turned out maybe Poe wasn't the only one who'd regretted that.

When Luke and Ben went to the bed, Poe stood by and watched, for once in his life not totally sure what he was meant to do next. Then Luke raised his brows at him across the room and the look on his face said it all; Poe went straight across the room and joined them there. 

And after, when they were done, when Ben left the bed and dressed and left them there together, Poe understood: they'd gone there to bring him home, but it would take a whole lot more than asking, and a whole lot more than one night. They'd gone there to bring him home, but Ben thought he _was_ home. It was going to take both of them to change his mind. 

It's been eight nights, and they're still there. As they kneel there on the bed, Poe presses his mouth to Ben's mouth and Luke presses his chest to Ben's back. Luke's flesh and blood hand wraps around Ben's cock and squeezes it lightly against Poe's. They gasp against each other as he strokes them. Poe adds one of his hands. So does Ben.

It's been eight days and eight nights, and they're still there. This is not a quick fix. This is not a rescue mission. And maybe Ben's starting to crack around the edges but there's still a long, long way to go - finding Luke was the really easy part. 

In the meantime, they have this - it's not quite a plan and it's not quite not. Ben pushes Poe down and Poe lets him, Poe pulls him down on top of him, bare skin to hot bare skin. He reaches up to push the hair back from his face, the way he always wanted to but told himself he couldn't for all the reasons he now can't quite remember, except to know back then he made the wrong decision. But the worst part is, Poe knows he'll stay right there as long as Ben does because the only one of them clinging to the light here is the morose Jedi. Poe wishes that was more reassuring.

Ben pushes inside him, hissing in a breath just the same way Poe does. Poe wraps his legs around Ben's waist. And over Ben's shoulder Poe can see Luke's flushed face and light eyes, and he can see Luke's hands at Ben's hips. He can feel him. 

Luke did this. And however it turns out, some part of Poe is grateful for it. 


End file.
